


FREE同人－凛遥：沉没-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	FREE同人－凛遥：沉没-时生总是来晚一步

FREE同人－凛遥：沉没-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632b2)

[ 7](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632b2)

### [FREE同人－凛遥：沉没](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632b2)

遥从不知道自己可以如此绝望，其他人也没想过。因为遥总相信自己和水无法分开，就和朋友们相信他是最懂水的人一样。然而那次车祸，令他失去了双腿。遥坐在病床上，发现水离他越来越远。

“我要回去美国了，遥，”凛那次在医院里宣布。当时是遥要出院前的最后一周，可是凛无法为他庆祝，虽说遥已经觉得没有什么值得为他庆祝的了。

“我可以去奥林匹克了，我会连你的那份一起努力的！”凛勉强笑着，为遥加油。但谁都清楚，遥不需要这个，他需要自己来告别水…但他没准备好。

“我会每年抽一次回来看你。”凛口中的苦涩无法遮掩，他无法忍受遥这次的沉默。犹如在背叛，他接近了梦想，而遥沉没下去。“我必须去做这件事。再次要和你告别，我很抱歉。”

这难得的道歉，成为了遥对凛那次离别最后的记忆，他根本没去送机。

此后的三年中，遥依旧思念着水，无人能阻止。他的轮椅滑过公园的小路，但在冬日滚入了水中。遥本可以挣扎，他却放弃了上半身，一声不吭的落入冰水的怀抱。

麻木的身体夺走了温度，刺骨的冷咧侵略了呼吸。他听到了凛的惨叫，他不知道凛这次回来了。可是他落得太深，甚至错过了对方踏入冷水中的手。迟来的救助，让遥无法正常思考。脑瘫终结了他的思维，结束了所有梦想。无法发出声音，无法做出表情，甚至无法思考。

唯独一个他可以感知。每年，那几天，凛的手都会握住他。那双手因为奥林匹克的锻炼越来越结实，可是遥无法祝福他，也无法看到他的胜利。

[FREE](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/FREE)[男子游泳部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B7%E5%AD%90%E6%B8%B8%E6%B3%B3%E9%83%A8)[High Speed](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/High%C2%A0Speed)[凛遥](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E9%81%A5)[七濑遥](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)[松冈凛](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%BE%E5%86%88%E5%87%9B)

评论

热度(7)

    1. [](http://xinghe14339.lofter.com/) [我又可以了](http://xinghe14339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://wuwei26339.lofter.com/) [无味](http://wuwei26339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) [夏米](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://harka.lofter.com/) [司徒痕](http://harka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://a1233494.lofter.com/) [黯煌](http://a1233494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://harka.lofter.com/) [司徒痕](http://harka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632a2)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0bced7)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
